Hungry Eyes
by Hunting Angels
Summary: While shopping, women keeping staring at Sam. This annoys Dean and embarrasses Sam. Luckily for them, Dean thinks he has a solution. Wincest.


The ladies stared at Sam with a hungry look in their heavily made up eyes. Their heads followed his movements as though they were watching a particularly enthralling tennis game. A few of them seemed to lick their lips every few minutes which made the tall made shift where he stood. Sam shook his head and just assumed that it was paranoia so continued shopping.

The large store seemed to be packed full of women and usually it wouldn't have been a problem but today they all seemed to have a fetish for extremely tall hunters. Dean passed it off as a curse or something. It was clearly because Sam had just returned from a long workout session. As a result, sweat gleamed off his bulging muscles and he looked pretty worn out. Dean couldn't understand why this sent the female population crazy but it definitely annoyed him.

A twinge of jealousy bubbled in his stomach but he stomped it down. He wasn't jealous of the way the ladies were not staring at him but instead, he was jealous that they were allowed to stare at his brother. _How dare they stare at my Sammy?_ He fumed silently.

"Everything alright?" Sam blinked down at Dean with concern in his eyes. Those big puppy dog eyes, Dean wanted to sigh in contentment. Couldn't his brother just continue staring into his soul forever with those deep hazel-green eyes?

"... Everyone is staring at you Sam."

The younger brother glazed around them. He looked back down at the sandwich that he held in his giant bear paw of a hand, "I'm sure it's not me, dude."

_Well, obviously it's you,_ he whined mentally. "Honestly, they've been staring for the last 10 minutes."

Sam peered over his shoulder again, disturbed when he saw the same women glancing back and forward from him to their shopping. _What was their issue?_

"Dean... Why are they staring at me?" Suddenly feeling self conscious, Sam stood stock still as if he were facing a pride of lions. Maybe if he didn't move then they wouldn't see him.

_Because you're gorgeous! You are freakin' ripped as hell! You are like sex on legs!_ "I don't know, man." Dean shrugged lazily as he pretended not to care.

The younger Winchester sighed before wincing as he turned to see that he still had an audience. He didn't get it, he didn't understand. He was nothing amazing to look at. He was not the male model type. Especially while standing beside his brother who, in his opinion, was definitely more attractive, not that he'd ever tell his brother that.

"Help, Dean. Stop them." A pleading tone filled Sam's voice.

"What am I supposed to do?!" The shorter man crossed his arms and gazed at Sam's not so secret admirers. His eyes shot warnings at the women, telling them to keep off what was his... kinda his. If only the women were actually looking at him instead of Sam's ass to receive the message. _Okay_, he muttered to himself, _New plan_. "I've got an idea."

Sam raised an expectant eyebrow, "Oh, yeah? It'd better be good."

"I don't know whether you'd like it..." He allowed his voice to trail off.

"Just tell me what it is!"

Sam was not expecting the soft lips that crushed his. Moving gently but with determination, Dean managed to put passion into the public display. After the shock had registered Sam kissed back, giving Dean everything he could offer. Dean's rough hands glided over the hot flesh of Sam's arm, sending goose bumps blossoming over the tanned skin.

The elder hunter ran his tongue over Sam's bottom lip to encourage him to open for him. Sam complied immediately and a soft moan left his mouth only to be mostly muted by Dean's. A hand came up to cradle Sam's face as the younger lent his own hand against his brother's chest.

They pull away breathless. Immediately, they both glance around only to see people getting on with their shopping like everyday. Sam briefly wonders if it had all been his imagination playing cruel tricks on him when he turns to see that one person was still staring at him: Dean. His elder brother grinned up at him as his eyes took in every feature.

Sam pulled Dean up to him, "Well, that worked." He mumbled against Dean's lips before kissing him again.


End file.
